


Slaying the Dragon With the Girlfriend

by Jevil_Joss



Series: RWBY Ship Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fantasy AU, Fluff and Angst, Monochrome Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Weiss enjoyed all the time she could spend with her sister--that didn't change the fact that it was 90% pointless bickering.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Series: RWBY Ship Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Slaying the Dragon With the Girlfriend

Weiss looked up at the cave. A giant maw in the earth, hundreds of feet of the ground on a mountain top. The air was thin, and a bitter cold wind blew through the air. Weiss gazed determinedly at the cave, then shivered, wrapping her arms around her chest. "Oh, gods," she muttered. "Why is it so cold?"

"They're called the Frozen Peaks for a reason," Winter replied. 

"I'm wearing steel plate," Weiss hissed, rubbing her shoulders. 

"I told you to wear leather underneath it," Winter said, shaking her head. 

"When?" Weiss demanded. She spun on her sister, metal skirt rustling around her waist--Winter said it was a rather pointless accessory, but Weiss liked it. 

"Right--while we were--" Winter frowned, putting a hand on her chin. "Actually, I didn't. Whoops."

"Whoops?" Weiss hissed. 

Winter shrugged. "Well, too late now. Let's kill that dragon."

The mountain above them exploded. Stone flew everywhere as a massive, ice-blue dragon burst from the mountain. Weiss drew her saber, as did Winter. 

"Just like old times, before you moved away, eh?" Winter asked, smiling. 

"A bit," Weiss replied. She spun her blade around. It had been a while since she'd been to Atlas. It had been luck running into Winter in the small village of Vale. Less lucky that the dragon had been plaguing the village, but the two sisters had decided to make the most of it. Joining up to slay the dragon. 

An ear-splitting roar shook the mountain. Weiss and Winter rushed up, jumping off of several different boulders to get up to the dragon. It wasn't the biggest Weiss had seen--the older they got, the bigger they got. 

Judging from its size, it was only about a hundred years old. 

_This will be easy._

Weiss jumped past a massive foreleg, slashing at the claws as it passed. No ordinary blade could have cut the skin, and even this one didn't draw blood. The dragon's scales were damaged, and it pulled its claws back, roaring again. A blast of fire hit its shoulder, and it spun, turning towards Winter. Winter stood on a rock outcropping, her sword on fire and several runic symbols in the air around her. Each of them bombarded the dragon with concentrated fire blasts. Weiss' own ice magic wouldn't hurt the ice drake, for obvious reasons, so she leaped upon a nearby boulder and slashed the dragon's wing. The sword easily cut through the leathery wing. Weiss jumped back, onto a high rock. The dragon's tail lashed at where she'd been, and she smiled as she'd already dodged the attack. 

The tail hit the rock, shattering the stone and sending Weiss flying. 

" _Sister!_ " she heard Winter's voice shriek as she fell. She saw the boulder she was headed to below her, and panic began to overwhelm her thoughts. She would probably survive the fall--her magic would protect her from some of the damage. But she didn't like the idea of being knocked unconscious next to a sixty-foot predatory monster that was currently pissed at her. 

Weiss saw something--someone in black, with a katana held in one hand. She recognized Blake Belladonna immediately. 

Then she hit a rock. 

When she woke up, her ears were ringing and she was still cold. She blinked her eyes open, looking up at Winter's worried face, "Weiss? Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Weiss sat up slowly, rubbing the back of her head. 

Winter turned to Blake. "I can't thank you enough for saving her."

Blake smiled. "No need. Her love is good enough for me."

Weiss winced. Winter blinked, turned back and forth between Blake and Weiss, then said, "Excuse me?"

Weiss glared at Winter. "Really, Blake?"

Blake blinked, confused. "What did I do?" she asked. 

Winter stood up and looked at Blake. Blake blinked at her, then said, "You must be her sister. Winter, was it? I'm Blake. Blake Belladonna."

Winter didn't say anything for a minute, as she examined Blake. "How long have you two been courting each other?" she asked finally. 

Blake looked at Weiss, then said, "Um, a year?"

"A year?" Winter spun on Weiss, hands on her hips. "A whole year?"

Weiss sighed, standing up. "Did I do something wrong?" Blake asked, looking between the two sisters. 

"Nope," Weiss said, dusting off her armor. It had suffered a dent in the fall. Frowning at it, she turned to Winter. 

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" Winter asked. "Or any of us?"

Weiss thought her answer through. Winter waited patiently. 

"Because I didn't want to go back to the manor." Winter's shoulders sagged immediately. "I didn't want to go to Father." Weiss refused to call that place her home. She never wanted to go back there again. 

"Weiss..." Winter threw her arms around her sister. "I should have visited you sooner. I should have taken you out of there when I left. I should have--"

"Winter, it's fine." Weiss smiled at her, holding her at arms length. "I'm fine."

Winter's shoulders sagged, and she sighed helplessly. "Well, Miss Belladonna..." She smiled. "I look forward to getting to know you."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for the RWBY Relationship Week 2020. I don't know who made it, but the link is below. But yay! Monochrome week! Feel free to leave a comment, and while this work itself is not in the RWBY Uncommon Ships collection(cause Checkmate is pretty frikkin common), feel free to make a request. 
> 
> https://rwbyshipweekcalendar.tumblr.com/calendar#mce_temp_url#


End file.
